1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to toy hoops, and more particularly to a toy hoop which depending on its diameter is useable as a flying toy which when launched by a player then spins in the air, or as a Hula-Hoop that whirls about the player's body.
2. Status of Prior Art
A FRISBEE toy is a flying disc in a saucer shape that can be thrown over relatively long distances. To launch a FRISBEE, a player grasps its edge and flexes his wrist inwardly, holding his forearm in a neutral position. The player then quickly extends his wrist and releases the disc, this action imparting a spin to the disc and propelling it through the air. Flying discs of the FRISBEE type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,359,678 and 4,560,358.
Of greatest prior art interest is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,707 to Silverglate which discloses a ring-like flying toy having inner and outer circular boundary structures defining an annular space therebetween. This space is spanned by an annular air foil web that is joined to and tensed between the boundary structures. The boundary structures include a tubular plastic ring that is deformable. The annular web which functions as an air foil, is fabricated of a stretchable fabric that is air permeable and has an elastomeric memory.
Also a prior art interest is the conventional Hula-Hoop which is formed by a light weight plastic hoop of large diameter. This hoop is whirled about the body of a player by an oscillating movement of the hips.